Cellular communication systems typically support reselection processes, in which wireless communication terminals reselect the cells via which they communicate. In order to communicate via a newly-selected cell, the wireless communication terminal typically needs to acquire System Information (SI) parameters of the new cell.
Cell reselection and SI acquisition in Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) are specified, for example, by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), in “Technical Specification Group GSM/EDGE Radio Access Network; Multiplexing and multiple access on the radio path (Release 8),” TS 45.002, version 8.1.0, March, 2011; and in “Technical Specification Group GSM/EDGE Radio Access Network; Radio subsystem link control (Release 8),” TS 45.008, version 8.14.0, March, 2012, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Cell reselection and SI acquisition in Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) are also specified by 3GPP, for example in “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Requirements for support of radio resource management (FDD) (Release 8),” TS 25.133, version 8.15.0, September, 2011; and in “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Radio Resource Control (RRC); Protocol specification (Release 8),” TS 25.331, version 8.14.0, March, 2011, which are incorporated herein by reference.
For Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) systems, also referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Cell reselection and SI acquisition are also specified by 3GPP, for example, in “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); User Equipment (UE) procedures in idle mode (Release 8),” TS 36.304, version 8.10.0, June, 2011; in “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) Radio Resource Control (RRC); Protocol specification (Release 8),” TS 36.331, version 8.8.0, December, 2009; in “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Requirements for support of radio resource management (Release 8),” TS 36.133, version 8.17.0, March, 2012; and in “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) and Evolved Packet Core (EPC); User Equipment (UE) conformance specification; Part 1: Protocol conformance specification (Release 10),” TS 36.523-1, version 10.2.0, September, 2012, which are incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.